Restless
by Silindro
Summary: It was about bonding. It was about early morning coffee. It was about time for Kurt and Ororo to shut up so the rest of them could get some sleep!


Standard disclaimers apply.

~~--~~*~~--~~ Restless ~~--~~*~~--~~

It was around three in the morning when Rogue trudged into the kitchen, her eyes sleepy and dark.  She wasn't the only one awake in the mansion, though.  Logan and Hank were up as well, coffee mugs sitting steaming in front of them at the table.  Their eyes showed their night of restlessness as well.

Sitting next to Logan at the table, she poured a healthy amount of sugar into her early morning coffee, inhaling the aroma as she lifted the cup to her lips.  Next to her the Wolverine groaned, looking up to the ceiling.

"_Mein__ Gott!_"

Shaking her head in equal parts of disgust and amusement, she added more sugar to the already-sweet liquid.  It had been a very long night.

Hank sat opposite them, his eyes closed in a futile attempt to maybe get some more sleep.  It would be useless to go back upstairs to bed; that was what had driven him to the kitchen in the first place.  The noise was intolerable.

"_Oh Kurt!_"

The sound of footsteps made Logan and Rogue look to the entryway where Scott stood scowling at the screaming from above.  He looked in the general direction of everyone sitting at the table, acknowledging them with a nod.  Even though none of them could see behind his glasses, they all knew that his eyes would be just as tired as their own.

"_Right THERE!!_"

Just behind Scott came Jean, her hair tousled and clothes wrinkled.  It didn't look like she had given much thought to getting dressed before coming downstairs, as she was wearing what looked to be Scott's clothing.  But no one wanted to think anything more than that, since sex was the reason they were all awake in the first place.

Rummaging around in the refrigerator, Scott grabbed one of the plastic bottles of chocolate milk and pulled the ring off of it as he took his seat at the table.  Jean sat next to him, not bothering with food or drink.  She just wanted to lay her head down and shut her eyes.  They had been open for so long already.

"_Ahhh__!!_"

Logan resisted the urge to pull the fan off of the ceiling since it swayed back and forth more than it should have after a particularly loud round of brief commentary.  It was getting past the point of annoying.  

"Jean, why don't you get in her head and tell her to shut the fuck up?" Logan asked, walking over to the coffee pot.

"Even if I were to get in her head, I doubt she'd be able to distinguish my thoughts from everything else she's thinking and feeling.  It all gets thrown up in the confusion."

"How would you know?" Scott asked.

"It isn't like the Professor hasn't tried to get ahold of me while we in the middle of sex," she said, blushing slightly.

"Whoa, I came downstairs to get _away _from that kind of stuff," Bobby said from the doorway.

"Then you came to the right place," Rogue said through her yawn.  "Kinda.  Ah don't think anyone on this side of the mansion isn't hearin' those two goin' at it.  Well, except Kitty.  She'll sleep through anything."

"What about Jubilee?" Scott asked.

"She's asleep on the couch in the rec room," Logan answered.  "Heard someone talking in their sleep and I went to check it out."

"Lucky girl," Bobby said.  "I don't see why we're all sitting in here if it's quiet in there."

"That's the thing," Logan said.  "The rec room is just below their room, so it's just as bad as sleeping in the same hall as them."

"Then why is Jubilee in the rec room sleeping if it's noisy?" Hank asked, opening his eyes.

"Because the girls' room is two doors down from 'Ro and Kurt," Scott said, groaning.

The noise from upstairs was amplified when no one decided to say anything.  Not that there was anything to be said this early in the morning.  Though it was nice having coffee without all of the hustle of the student body in the morning.  

"_Ororo!!_"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Logan yelled at the ceiling, nods of approval coming from around the table.

For a brief few minutes it seemed that maybe heaven had decided to smile down upon them.  And there was a moment of silence.  Of course, no one at the table was lucky enough to stop the inevitable, and the screaming began again.  Louder this time.

"Ah think they're tryin' ta defy you," Rogue said.

"Yeah?  Well they're doin' a good job of it."

~~--~~*~~--~~

a/n:  alright, this thing was gonna have an actual ending where they came downstairs and everything, but I decided against it since I thought it took away from the story.  So just lemme know what you thought of this.  It'll help in the long run if you want more humor and shippy stuff from me.  Happy clicking!!


End file.
